


Post-It Notes

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Dialogue, F/M, Friendship, Implied PTSD though not enough to require a warning/trigger warning, MSR, Mulder practices self-care, Reference to Depression, Scully still cares, the scars you can't see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: Mulder returns to the FBI with some added conditions.Chapter 1: ReinstatementChapter 2: The AppointmentChapter 3: Later That Evening...Chapter 4: Honey-Do ListChapter 5: Thursday Morning MeetingChapter 6: Coffee Break*NEW* Chapter 7: Late Night Conversation
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	1. Reinstatement

**Author's Note:**

> I work for an inpatient detox/rehab facility, and I found it unlikely that Mulder would be allowed to return to the FBI without some sort of behavioral contract.

The Unremarkable House: 6am

His alarm buzzes on the nightstand next to the bed. He looks at the time and mumbles sleepily to himself, "I don't recall 6 o'clock being this early in the morning when I was 30." He has a meeting with A.D. Skinner, and most likely a variety of other suits, for his FBI reinstatement meeting at 9am.

As he rubs the sleep from his eyes he sits up on the edge of the bed and reads the yellow note afixed to the surface of his nightstand:

"Great things are done when men and mountains meet." - William Blake

His psychiatrist suggested posting affirmations around the house as a means to manage his depression, and to motivate him to get out of bed and be productive. Positive affirmations aren't really his thing, nor is the antidepressant and mood stabilizer he has been prescribed, but if he wants to return to work he was going to do what it takes this time around.

He went into town yesterday for a haircut and shave. He even bought a new suit for the occasion; dark blue suit with matching blue necktie, black dress shoes, and a crisp white dress shirt. He looks at himself in the mirror and nods approvingly. It's been a long time since he has worn a suit.

Making his way downstairs he smells fresh brewed coffee. "Programmable coffee pots are one of the greatest contributions to civilization. Second only to baseball," he observes. Another yellow note greets him as he reaches for the cupboard door:

"What you do today can improve all your tomorrows." - Ralph Marston

He takes a deep breath and exhales, "I certainly hope so, Ralph." He sips his coffee as he waits for his bagel to finish toasting.  
~

Outside Washington, D.C.: 8am

The commute to D.C. takes about an hour, just enough time for negative thoughts to form; they'll see through my facade, the return of "Spooky," the world has changed and I'm the same paranoid believer chasing shadows. He flips the visor down and sees another square of yellow paper:

"Either you run the day or the day runs you." - Jim Rohn

He repeats the words over-and-over to himself as the scenery around him changes from rural to urban sprawl.  
~

FBI Headquarters: 8:30am

He arrives at the FBI building 30 minutes early. He enters the building and stops briefly in the foyer. Looking around not much has changed since the last time he was here with Scully in 2008. Agents and other officials are walking towards the security area. Some are talking on their phones or with colleagues. While others are looking impatiently at their watches. Some of these people he recognizes, while others are too young to take notice of the once young and promising agent now middle-aged. A feeling of not belonging creeps up on him. Under his breath he repeats a mantra from earlier, "Either you run the day or the day runs you."  
~

He's greeted by a familiar face at the metal detector, "Good morning, Agent Mulder. It's been a while." Ernie, the security guard began working at the FBI building a year after Mulder joined BCU.

"Nice seeing you too, Ernie. It's been a while, and it's not Agent Mulder as of yet. I have a meeting with A.D. Skinner this morning for reinstatement."

"That's good to hear. Water-cooler talk hasn't been the same since you and Agent Scully left."

"Hopefully that changes by 10."

"Good luck, Agent Mulder."

"Thanks, Ernie."  
~

A.D. Walter Skinner's Office: 8:50am

He stops in front of the office door belonging to Asst. Director Walter Skinner. He feels his anxiety rising, so he takes a deep breath and exhales. Before reaching for the door handle, he receives a reminder notification on his phone about the meeting, along with a message:

"I might have had a tough break; but I have an awful lot to live for." - Lou Gehrig

Mulder sighs, "Thanks, Lou." And he enters the office.  
~  
"Hi, Arlene."

"Welcome back, Agent Mulder." He was about to correct her, but decided against it. All this 'agent' stuff might be a good sign of things yet to come. "I have an appointment with A.D. Skinner this morning."

"I'll let him know that you're here." Arlene walks over to the office door, knocks twice, and a familiar voice is heard from the other side, "Yes?" Arlene opens the door and informs the Assistant Director that Fox Mulder is here for his meeting. "Thank you, Arlene. You can show him in."

"He's ready to see you now."

"Thank you."

"Good luck, Fox. You look good."

Mulder smiles slightly, "Thanks. It's great seeing you again."  
~  
He enters Skinner's office and is greeted with a handshake from his old boss. He notices there's not any superiors in the office, except for Skinner. To Mulder's surprise, sitting in a chair in front of Skinner's desk is Scully. She stands up and walks towards Mulder and embraces him briefly, feeling his muscles tense up from the shock of seeing her at this meeting. "You clean up really good when you want to," she jokingly says.

"Scully, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"I was asked to attend this meeting. I don't have any patient rounds on my schedule until this afternoon."

"I suddenly feel like this is an intervention."

"Sit down, Mulder," Skinner cuts in. "This is not an intervention."

He takes a seat next to Scully facing Skinner. Mulder feels the beginning of a panic attack trying to break the surface of his calm demeanor. He closes his eyes momentarily and visualizes his racing heart slowing back down to a steady rhythm. Scully looks at him and notices his posture and face become more relaxed. The tension she noticed when he entered the room has melted away.

"Okay. Deal me in. Why are we all here?" Mulder asks.

Skinner clears his throat with a cough and a sip of water before reading from the document on his desk, "Due to your past history with the Bureau it was decided by the Director and HR, along with Scully's input, that as part of your reinstatement that you be put on a behavioral contract for a period of six months. During this time you will continue to see your psychiatrist, along with a FBI counselor every other Thursday. You will also remain on any prescribed medication that you are currently on. You and I will meet on alternating Thursdays to discuss your progress. Scully has agreed to return to the X-Files as your partner and assist with any investigative needs. At the conclusion of the six month agreement, your file will be reviewed by the Director and HR in order to determine if an extension is needed. Failure to comply with the terms of your behavioral contract will result in your permanent dismissal from the Bureau."

Mulder sits silently, processing the terms of his reinstatement. Scully interjects, "Mulder, this is not a punishment. All involved want you to succeed if your desire is to return as an agent. This is their way of helping you succeed. We all care about your overall well-being."

"Six months?"

"The six months begin as soon as your signature is on the contract," Skinner replies. "Your office is ready to be occupied. Fresh paint. New equipment. Your case files have already been moved down to your office and are secured in locked filing cabinets. I was also able to procure a copy of that ridiculous poster of yours." Skinner managed to get a chuckle from Mulder about the poster.

Mulder stands, rubs the back of his neck, and reaches for the pen on Skinner's desk. He signs the contract and hands it to Skinner. "When would you like me to start work?" He asks.

"Today. You need to get your photo taken for your security pass, identification card and badge case. Here are your office keys. You'll need to be certified to carry a weapon, so you're expected at the firing range this afternoon."

Mulder accepts the keys and shakes Skinner's hand as Scully looks on. He turns to leave the room as he hears Scully thanking Skinner.  
~

She expects to find him sitting on the leather couch in the waiting room, but he's absent. She says good-bye to Arlene while speed dialing Mulder on her cellphone. As soon as she steps into the hallway she finds Mulder leaning against a wall reading over his copy of the behavioral contract. She hangs up her phone. It takes a minute for him to notice she is standing there.

"Hey," he says.

"Mulder, it was...."

"Necessary. I know that, Scully. I'm not upset about it. I understand."

"You do look very dapper today. That shade of blue compliments your hazel eyes."

"Thank you," he says with a smile. "I chose it for you. The color that is. For luck, I mean. I didn't know you would be here. I also didn't know you were returning to the Bureau."

"If you're going to do this, you'll need some experienced help. Someone who will point out the errors in your theories," she says with a wink.

"Ah. There it is. That old chemistry. What about the hospital?"

"I have vacation time that I can use while we get back into the swing of investigating the unexplainable."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to return to the FBI. I know this wouldn't be possible without someone keeping an eye on me."

"Well, partner. It's almost lunchtime, and I don't have to be back at the hospital for a couple of hours. How about I buy you lunch? It will help you focus at the firing range."

"Isn't 'no fraternizing' part of this contract?" He says as he skims over the paperwork again.

"Only if we stay for dessert," she says as her hand finds his. His phone notification catches their attention. Mulder looks down at the screen and reads the digital note:

"How rarely do we stop to examine that path, to see the reasons why all things happen, to consider whether the path we take in life is our own making or simply one into which we drift with eyes closed." - Dana Scully

Mulder hums a sigh and returns his phone back into the interior breast pocket of his suit. "Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Perfect. Let's get something to eat. I have an appointment this afternoon."  
~

The End

•The X-Files and it's characters belong to and were created by Chris Carter (though I wish they were mine).  
•The Dana Scully quote comes from the episode All Things.


	2. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder sees his psychiatrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanjuktachatterjee asked if I would continue this story. I guess we'll see where this story take us.

FBI Building: 2:00pm

Mulder hates leaving work early. There's always too much to do in so little time. The problem is he agreed to the conditions set forth in his behavioral contract. He makes note of the time on his watch, then verifies it with the office wall clock. The appointment with his psychiatrist is at 4:15, which means he will have to leave work at 3:45 if he wanted to be on time. He has less than an hour to finish his share of the report regarding Nugenics Technology. 

"Ugh. This report is neverending!" He declares while grabbing his head with both hands.

"What are you having difficulty with?" Scully asks. She knew it would be a struggle to get back into the daily routine of FBI paperwork. "Would you like me to finish that for you?"

"Please. My mind is definitely elsewhere today."

"Mulder, everything is going to be okay once you establish a routine. What time is your appointment?"

"4:15."

"It's 2:15 now. We have enough time to finish and submit it to Skinner for review. You dictate. I'll type. Deal?"

"Deal. You're too good to me."

They finish their report, and Mulder grabs his coat to leave for the day, "Thank you. I owe you big time."

"Just take care of yourself. Have a good session with your psychiatrist."  
~

The Office of Dr. Ted Hunter: 4:05pm

Mulder approaches the front desk and is greeted by a young receptionist, "Hi. May I help you?"

"Your not the usual receptionist I see here. Where's Debbie?"

"She's on vacation this week. I'm just filling in for her. I'm Taylor. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes. I have an appointment with Dr. Hunter. My name is Mulder. Fox Mulder. I'm a bit early."

"Go ahead and have a seat. I'll let him know that you're here."

"Thanks."

He takes a seat and waits for his name to be called. He picks up a copy of the Wall Street Journal on the table in front of him. Mulder decides that either the print is too small, or the length of his arms have became shorter because he can't make out anything that is printed on the pages. He reaches into his coat pocket for his eyeglasses. "One of the many joys of getting older," he says under his breath. A yellow piece of paper falls out of his pocket:

"Life is ten percent what happens to you and ninety percent how you respond to it." - Lou Holtz

He reads the quote a couple of times and places the paper in his pocket.

"Fox," Dr.Hunter says as he walks up to Mulder and shakes his hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Let's go into my office and get things started"  
~

Dr. Hunter opens the door to his office. A clean and orderly office clear of clutter, unlike Mulder's organized chaos.

"So it's been two weeks since we last spoke, and you were getting ready to return to the FBI. How has that been?"  
"Familiar, yet unfamiliar."

"Explain."

"I'm older. Middle-aged. Entering my golden years. I was a younger man then. I still have the same skill set, but...I don't know. Maybe there are no monsters left to hunt? No more global conspiracies left to expose?"

"Do you not feel needed?"

"I'm not sure if 'needed' is the correct word?"

"How would you describe what your feeling?"

"Melancholy."

"Depressed? I believe that's why you're here speaking to me."

"I know."

"How are you and Dana doing?"

"Our personal relationship has changed, not our friendship. I think that's what keeps us together. If I lost her friendship it would be like trying to live without oxygen. She still answers my phone calls, and she returned to the FBI. I never thought she would do that, so I know she still cares. We still have chemistry."

"That's not what I meant, Fox."

Mulder sighs, "I would be lying if I said that I didn't want to throw my arms around her and plead for her to come back. I'd drop to my knees if that would do the trick, but I'm not sure if my age and knees would allow me to get back up. I guess I'm just waiting for her to give me a sign. I feel like I'm stuck in limbo. The house feels too big for me without her there. My office is too small when she's there. I love her so much, but it's difficult to not express it without the feeling that I'm being pushy and needy."

"There's a lot of history between the both of you. Love. Loss. Friendship."

"That's the abbreviated version. Half of my life has been spent with Dana. She's the drug I need. The air I breathe. Iseult to my Tristan."

"Would you be able to accept that she may not want to rekindle your romantic relationship?"

"I have no plan B."

"That's a very honest answer."

Mulder sits in silence. He hasn't given any thought to living the rest of his life without Scully.

How has the exercise with the notes going?"

Mulder snaps out of thoughts, "I find them at just the right moment. To tell you the truth. I've forgotten where I've placed a few of them, so some come as a surprise."

"Medication going okay? Any questions?"

"They've subdued my libido, but other than that I feel okay. No huge mood swings."

"Using your coping skills?"

"Deep breathing, check. Visualization, check. Positive affirmations (mimics vomiting), check."

"I'm glad you're doing well, Fox. Keep up the good work. I already have you down for another appointment two weeks from now. If you have any issues give me a call and I'll see you sooner, if needed." 

"Thanks," Mulder says as he stands up and shakes hands with Dr. Hunter.  
~

Basement Office: 5pm

Scully cleans off the desk, placing everything back in order as if Mulder had any order when it came to the subject of his desk. She shuts off the computer and notices a yellow slip of paper underneath his desk calendar:

"The great art of life is sensation, to feel that we exist, even in pain." - Lord Byron

~End~

•The X-Files are the creation of Chris Carter. Gotta give credit where credit is due.


	3. Later That Evening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder is sleepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about Mulder winding down for the evening after his psychiatric appointment.

Mulder returns home to the deafening silence of their home. His home. He removes his suit coat and tie, and tosses it on the sofa. He walks towards the kitchen, and abruptly stops, turns around and picks up his suit and tie, and makes his way upstairs to put them away. Scully always hated when he would leave his clothing strewn all over the house.

After showering and a change of clothes, Mulder heads downstairs to grab the last beer from the fridge and stretches out on the sofa. He turns on the TV hoping to find something that will help him fall asleep quickly. He never knew going to counseling could be so exhausting.

He looks at the prescription bottle sitting on the coffee table and reads aloud to himself, "Take one pill in the evening before bed." Mulder removes the cap and takes one. Just as he is about to fall asleep his phone begins to ring. He reaches for his phone and answers, "Mulder."

"Hey. Did I wake you?"

"No, Scully. I'm just watching some TV."

"You were on my mind and I wanted to ask you how was your appointment?"

"It was good, just exhausting," Mulder says with a yawn.

"You do sound tired."

"Yeah. He prescribed some sleep medication. I took one about thirty minutes ago. It seems to be kicking in a lot faster than I thought," he stifles a yawn.

"Didn't he prescribe that a couple of weeks ago?"

"Yes, but I was hesitant to take another medication. I finally decided to give it a chance. If it helps me sleep through the night it will be worth it. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday so if I oversleep it won't affect work," he says with another yawn. 

"I'm glad you're following doctor's orders. Give me a call tomorrow. Maybe we can meet for lunch?" Scully hears silence on the other end, "Mulder? Are you there? Mulder?" A light snore finally breaks the silence from the other end of the call. "Good night, Mulder," Scully lovingly whispers into her phone and hangs up.

•End•

•The X-Files, and it's characters, are the creation of Chris Carter.


	4. Honey-Do List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has energy to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for this chapter comes from a song written by an Americana/Folk band called The Low Anthem. The song is titled This God Damn House. You don't need to know or listen to the song prior to reading.

The Unremarkable House, Mulder's Residence: 8am

Mulder awakes on his couch with his cellphone still clutched in his hand. It's 8 o'clock in the morning, and he feels like Rip Van Winkle after twelve hours of sleep. He sits up and shakes the fog from his head. He heads to the kitchen and makes himself a pot of coffee. He thinks about calling Scully to apologize for falling asleep during their conversation, but he doesn't want to wake her if she's sleeping in too.

He makes himself some oatmeal, grabs a cup of coffee and grabs a notepad titled 'Honey-do List'. He chuckles when he recalls the day she purchased the notepad. She used it for everything from reminders for him to fix something, buy groceries, or to write down phone numbers. She also wrote little reminders to him about how much she loved him. He sighs, and begins a list of long neglected chores he needed to accomplish around the house:  
°laundry  
°wash dishes  
°clean kitchen  
°vacuum  
°clean bathrooms  
°make the bed  
°make list for groceries

He makes his way upstairs and grabs the laundry basket in the bathroom. He begins in the their bedroom. His bedroom. He strips the sheets from the bed and tosses them into the basket along with socks, boxer shorts, t-shirts and other long forgotten garments. He hasn't slept in this room very often. As he walks past the dresser he finds a note she left for him on the bureau mirror:

"I'll be leaving work around 3pm. A short work day (yay). Do you need me to pick up anything on my way home? I love you. Have a good day. - S"

Mulder traces the letters with his index finger. He walks over to his nightstand and places it in the small drawer, then turns and walk toward the hallway, picking up clothes, shoes and towels along the way. He proceeds to do the same in the other two bedrooms and guest bathroom. It was there he found another note attached to the mirror:

"Don't forget to comb your hair. - S"

He removes the note and walks back to the bedroom and his nightstand. Mulder places it with the other note. He heads downstairs and looks for around for anything else he could add to his load of laundry. Satisfied that he has everything, he heads to the laundry room to start the first load. On the lid of the washer he finds another reminder from her:

"Make sure you wash colors with colors, and whites with whites. Don't forget to read the label on the clothes if you're not sure which setting to use. Hang the sheets outside on sunny days. They always smell better when they're hung outside to dry. - S"

Mulder laughs to himself. She always knew he was horrible at doing laundry. When he lived in his Alexandria apartment he would drop off his laundry at the nearby laundry mat and pay to have his clothes washed and dried and folded by someone else.

He follows her written directions and begins his first load. By his estimation he has a least three loads, possibly four. It's Saturday, so he has time. He follows his chore list and heads to the kitchen to wash the dishes. His depression caused him to neglect his own hygiene and the cleanliness of his home. He fills the sink with warm water and dish soap and leaves them to soak while he vacuums the house.

Scully's Residence: 8:30am

Scully decided to wait until 10am to call Mulder. He sounded exhausted the night before and fell asleep during their conversation. He must still be sleeping if he hasn't called by now. She has been awake since 5:30, and found it easy to transition back into her FBI routine. She was always a early riser. Being raised in a military home does strange things to a person's body clock.

Upon waking up she made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After months of being apart it was still strange to see only one toothbrush resting in a cup near the sink. She lets out a sigh and begins her morning ritual.

Scully makes her way to the kitchen and puts the tea kettle on the stove. She's become more of a tea drinker as she has grown older. Coffee was more Mulder's thing. During their time together she was able to convince him to cut back his caffeine consumption as a means to help him sleep better. He was never a fan of tea, let alone herbal tea, but he grew to enjoy a couple of the flavors. She smiles at the memory of Mulder asking, "Why would anyone want to drink Lavender & Mint tea?" It bewildered him, yet he finished the cup despite his misgivings.

She makes herself a bowl of granola, sits at the kitchen island and begins to call Mulder. It rings five times before his voicemail picks up, "Hi. You've reached Fox Mulder. Please leave a message."

"It's me, Scully. You fell asleep last night before we finished our conversation. You must still be asleep. Give me a call. Bye." She wonders how many milligrams are in one of those pills? If he's still sleeping he should have the dose lowered. 

Mulder's Residence: 9:50am

Mulder removes the bedsheets from the washer and places them in an empty laundry basket. He makes his way to the back of the house and drapes the flat sheet over the clothesline. He locates a couple of clothespins in a bag attached to the post and secures the sheet. He does the same for the rest of the set. Mulder stands for a moment, closes his eyes and tilts his head towards the sky. It's a beautiful day. A slight breeze surrounds him, reminding him that fall is just around the corner. He goes back inside to finish more of his chore list.

Mulder starts vacuuming downstairs before tackling the upstairs rooms. He takes time to clean the blinds and decides to air out the house by opening some windows. It's been sometime since sunshine has filled the house. 

Scully's Residence: 11:30

Mulder has yet to return her calls. She begins to worry that something may be wrong so she decides to drive to their home, his home, to check on him. Scully had no way of knowing Mulder was upstairs vacuuming when her last call was made.

It's just an hour drive from her home in D.C. to Farr's Corner, VA. It has been six months since she last drove there. She set boundaries between herself and Mulder. It was best for her own mental health to keep her life separate from his. That changed when Tad O'Malley contacted both of them for a meeting. 

As she gets closer to the house she is reminded about the day they decided to purchase the home. The rural location was what made the property appealing, not to mention the land that surrounded it. Both of them had scars that could not be seen from their early days in the FBI; their abductions, running from the government, and the loss of their son. Scully knew that Mulder suffered more during his incarceration prior to his trial than he expressed or shared. When they first went on the run she saw the scars and bruising on his torso that night in their hotel room. "What did they do to you?" She gently asked. His only reply, "It's nothing."

Mulder's nightmares were frightening to witness. He would scream himself awake yelling at the darkness to stay away from him. Scully would reassure him that everything was okay. No one was there except the two of them. He slept less than usual, if at all. His mind in overdrive. They shared their bed less. The distance between them eventually grew into a chasm too great to cross.

Mulder's Residence: 12:45pm

She drives her SUV up the long gravel driveway. A tear forms in her eyes as their house comes into view. She parks her car and approaches the front door. It's open except for the exterior screen door. "That's unusual," she says to herself. She walks in and calls his name, "Mulder?" No answer. The house smells clean. No dirty clothes or shoes scattered along the floor. She heads upstairs and calls his name again. Still no answer. The rooms upstairs are in the same state of cleanliness as the remainder of the house.

Scully heads downstairs, through the kitchen and onto the back porch. She looks across there property and notices a shirtless figure at the furthest end of the fence line. "Mulder!" She shouts towards him. He looks up and waves, then makes his way back towards the house.

"Hey, Scully. What are you doing here?" Mulder asks as he nears the porch. He had removed his shirt while fixing the fence and had stuffed it in the waistband of his jeans so he could feel the warmth of the sun on his skin. 

"I tried calling you, but you weren't answering. I became concerned, so I drove here."

"Damn. I'm sorry, Scully. I've been so busy tooling around the house that I forgot about my phone."

"So I've noticed. The house doesn't smell like a boys locker room."

He lets out a laugh, "No, it does not." He holds open the door for her and they enter the kitchen. "Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"No, thank you. I noticed you hung the linen on the clothesline."

"Old habits are hard to break," he replies while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"It looks like you made your own Honey-Do list too," she says as she waves the notepad.

"Sleeping through the night gave me energy to burn I guess."

"What else have you got planned for the day, besides what's on your list?"

"There's probably a Yankees game on TV. Maybe a nap. At some point I'll head into town for groceries. Make something to eat."

"I bet these chores would be completed much faster if the two of us tackled your list together? Maybe grab a bite to eat before grocery shopping?"

"Mom always said to never shop on an empty stomach."

"Let's get started. We might have time for a movie as well."

•End•

•The X-Files were created by the imagination of Chris Carter.


	5. Thursday Morning Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder meets with Skinner.

Scully's Residence: Thursday, 5:00am

Mulder needed to wake up earlier than usual Thursday morning, which meant taking his sleeping medication as soon as possible on Wednesday night. His first meeting with Skinner was scheduled bright and early Thursday morning at 7:30. Scully suggested staying at her home in case he overslept, which he agreed to. He slept on her sofa despite her saying it was okay to share her bed. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to lie next to her, but he declined.

Mulder made sure not to wake Scully as he got ready for the day. He completed his morning routine quietly. No reason for both of them to be up this early. She took the day off from the Bureau in order to complete some work for the hospital. He packed up his overnight bag, stopped to write a quick note to Scully, then quietly exited the front door. It was only 6:30. He would be early for his meeting, but there's always work to do with the X-Files.

Scully heard a car door close and an engine start. She knew it was Mulder leaving for the day. She rose out of bed and walked to her living room. Mulder had folded up the blankets and linen he used and placed them neatly on the sofa along with the pillows. She walked into the kitchen to start her tea kettle. She noticed his familiar scrawl on a pink Post-It note affixed to the handle of the tea kettle:

"Scully, thank you for allowing me to stay here last night. I appreciate your caring. I know I can never say that enough, nor have I said that enough over the years. Have a good day at the hospital. Hopefully you will find time to relax. I will see you Friday morning. - M

She traced her fingers over the words and tacked the note onto her refrigerator door.

FBI Headquarters, A.D. Skinner's office: 7:30am

"Come in and take a seat, Agent Mulder," Skinner said. 

"Thank you, sir."

"Coffee?"

"Please. Thank you."

"Tell me, Agent Mulder, how has your first three weeks back at the Bureau been?"

Mulder takes a sip of his coffee, "Good. I'm starting to get back into my routine. It's been harder than I thought it would be. Scully has been a big help."

"I see that Agent Scully is not in the office today?"

"She has some paperwork that is due at the hospital, so she is working on that. She'll be back tomorrow."

"What will you be accomplishing today?"

"I have a couple of leads to follow-up on. I also have a financial expenditure report that is due on Monday. I'll be working on those. There are also some files that I need to transfer to the archives room, so I have a few things I need to work on today."

"Good. Have you met with you FBI counselor?"

"I have that meeting this afternoon at 4 o'clock. I met with my psychiatrist this past Thursday."

"How did that go?"

"We talked about a number of things from work to personal matters. It feels good to get some things off of my chest."

"Still med compliant?"

"Yes."

"How about sleep?"

"I haven't had any episodes of insomnia, if that's what you want to know."

"Good work, Mulder. I'm glad to have you back with the Bureau."

"It's good to be back."

"Are there any concerns or questions you have for me?"

"How hard would it be to procure a desk for Agent Scully?"

....to be continued....

•All characters were created by Chris Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2-3 chapters (?) I plan on writing. I know how I'd like to end this story, so we shall see.
> 
> *Spoiler alert: I like happily ever after endings, so stay tuned...


	6. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their little hideaway in DC.

The Basement Office of the FBI's Most Unwanted: 8:30am

There was a time when he relished the serenity of the basement, then she happened. Scully happened. Now working alone in his basement office feels unnatural. Thank the gods that she will be back tomorrow. He misses her. As he settles in behind his desk and logs onto his computer a notification alerts him to several unread emails and reminders about turning in a report to some department on or by a particular date. If young FBI recruits knew how much paperwork they would be dealing with they would think twice about their career choice, he thinks to himself. The only aspect of his job he dislikes is the paperwork. Times have changed. No more hardcopy forms. All of it computerized. 

There's a message from the Los Angeles Bureau asking for help investigating reports of a UFO in LAX airspace. Pilots and air traffic controllers stated that it looked like a spaceman flying without aircraft. "Probably a giant mylar balloon from a kid's birthday party. Another was sent by a scientist in North Dakota suggesting men's beards evolve to absorb punches to the jaw. "Now that one sounds like a winner," he muses to himself. He spied another email that looked intriguing about vampires in Wainwright, Alaska. It was then he noticed it. An email marked priority from Dr. Dana Scully sent at 7:15 this morning. He opened it up and read aloud to himself:

"Mulder, I overslept this morning. I was hoping to have a cup of coffee or tea with you before you left for work. I'm sorry I missed you. Give me a call when you have time. - S"

He smiles, and reads it again. "She wants me to call her. She's initiating contact," he says while staring at his computer screen. 

After calling the LA Bureau office and speaking with an Agent Davenport for an hour. Mulder came to the conclusion that it must be an amateur Tony Stark building homemade rockets in his tool shed. He told the younger sounding agent that he would look over the evidence and to just send it over. The file appeared in his inbox within 15 minutes. "Technology will kill us all," Mulder sighs. He then places a call to a Dr. Freely in Bismark, North Dakota. The doctor explained his facial hair theory in detail to Mulder which lasted nearly 90 minutes and an entire pot of crappy Bureau coffee. Again, Mulder asks the good doctor to send the findings to him. He reassured Dr. Freely that he would contact him again in two days. His call to the field office in Wainwright, Alaska about an apparent vampire attack was quick, because no one answered. "I'll just email them."

After hanging up his office phone, Mulder mimics pounding his head on his desk. He lifts his head and glances at his watch, "Shoot me. It's not even 11:30 and I want to tap out for the day." He returns his head to the desktop. His office phone rings and he blindly reaches for the receiver, "Agent Mulder speaking."

"Hey. Why do you sound like you're speaking inside of a tunnel?"

"Hi, Scully. I'm just resting my head, face down on my desk."

"That good of a morning? Did your meeting with Skinner we go well?"

"Yes. Skinner just wanted an update on my mental health, which is ironic as I am now questioning the fate of society after reading my emails."

She lets out a slight laugh, "Did you receive the email I sent you?"

"Yes I did. Thank you. The next time I sleep over I'll be sure to walk a little more heavy footed and break some glassware before leaving. Maybe slam a door or two?"

Scully laughs, "You don't need to go to extremes on my behalf."

"I would do anything for you."

"I would like to test your declaration."

"I'm all ears."

"How about meeting me for coffee? I finished what I needed to get done at the hospital, and from the sounds of it you could use some caffeine."

"I'll need an IV of it."

"Our little hideaway?"

"It would be an honor to join you for coffee."

La Coop Coffee & Tea, Washington, DC: 12:15pm

They found La Coop while avoiding street construction one hot summer day. They took a side street. La Coop was once an older DC home converted into a small business. It became their little hideaway, despite the lack of intimacy in a crowded cafe. "This would have been the perfect home to have lived in before all of the urban sprawl of the city. White picket fence, and a large front porch to pass the time of day away," she had said to him that day. When they found their little home in Farr's Corner, Scully fell in love with the large front porch, just like their hideaway in DC. The white picket fence would have to wait.

Mulder parked his car on the street behind Scully's SUV and walked up the low wooden ramp leading up to the front entrance. He removed his sunglasses once he was inside and spotted Scully sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. Their table. She was looking out the window and didn't notice him approaching, "Excuse me, Miss. I saw you sitting here and I couldn't pass up the chance to tell you how beautiful you are. Is this seat taken?"

A slight smile appeared on her face. That Scully smile that weakened his knees and made his heart skip a beat, "Yes it is. I'm waiting for my husband. He should be here any moment."

"I don't see a wedding ring."

"We're separated, but we're still friends."

"I see. Sounds complicated. I can't believe he let you get away."

She lets out and airy laugh, "I took the liberty of ordering you a coffee."

"Have you been waiting that long for me?"

"Only 5 minutes by their clock," Scully says as she motions towards the wall nearest them.

Mulder takes the seat across from Scully and asked, "What were you thinking about when I walked up to you?"

"I was thinking about the day we found this little cafe. It was so humid that day, and we wanted coffee. Hot coffee."

"We always went against the grain."

"That we did. How is work today? Any interesting cases?"

"Sightings of a flying spaceman in LA..."

"Like Iron Man?"

"The field office sent me the files. I didn't have the energy to skim through it."

"Anything else?"

"A guy in North Dakota is studying the male beard. He says it has evolved into an impenetrable shield that can repel a punch to the face and possibly more. He plans to test his theory out on human subjects. He may be related to the guy in LA."

Scully bursts out laughing, "I need to read his findings."

"I'm tempted to grow my beard back and be a test subject. You have to admit, I grow a very virile beard."

"I'm so thankful you shaved that horrible facial hair off. I like your face clean shaven."

"So does the federal government."

"Anything else?"

"There's a roving gang of vampires near Wainwright, Alaska during the 30 days of no sunlight in that region. Who knows, it may involve a particular sheriff with big buck teeth."

"He did not have big buck teeth." They laugh over cases from their past, and laugh over more details of potential cases. Some things change, but not their love and friendship. Mulder reaches across the table, and his hand finds hers. Scully folds her other hand on top of his and asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about a quote from Dr. Seuss."

"Dr. Seuss?"

"One of America's great philosophers."

"And what did he say?"

"Seuss said, 'Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened'. When I think of you, which is quite often, I always smile."

....to be continued.

•The X-Files are the creation of Chris Carter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two cases Mulder tells Scully about are real stories I read via the internet.
> 
> The third case is in reference to a graphic novel titled The X-Files: 30 Days of Night. It is a prequel to the graphic novel 30 Days of Night. It's a great story. I emailed Frank Spotnitz about the book, and he liked the idea. Check out the book if you have not read it.


	7. Late Night Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulder can't sleep, which means Scully can't either.

Dana Scully's Residence: 3:10pm

Scully returns home after coffee with Mulder. She kicks off her shoes upon entering her home and makes her way to the couch that Mulder slept on the previous night. She runs her hand over the neatly folded linen. She grabs a pillow and inhales deeply. It smells of him. It smells like home. It smells like Mulder. She tucks the pillow behind her head and closes her eyes. He's different these days. Maybe it's age, or the medication? Whatever it is, he still makes her feel like a young Agent Scully entering his office for the first time.

Mulder's Basement Office

Mulder sat at his desk staring at a half dozen pencils stuck in a ceiling tile above him. "I could make it more of a challenge if I placed a target up there," he says aloud to the empty room. He stares back at the expenditure report frozen on the computer screen. He's got as far as his name, and decides that it can wait until tomorrow when Scully is back so he prints a target for the ceiling. He stands on top of his desk and uses four pushpins to hold the target in place. She will see that he accomplished very little, and would take delight in teasing him about being distracted by spacemen in L.A., vampires in Alaska, but she would notice the target first. He looked forward to that exchange. He notes the time on his wristwatch, "Shit! I'm due at the counselor's office in 20 minutes. Mulder curses to himself as he grabs his suit jacket, and takes the elevator to the fifth floor.

Office of Agent Karen Kosseff

Mulder takes a seat on the leather sofa in Karen Kosseff's office. He has never met with her before, not because he was never referred. He has been referred to her on multiple occasions and always managed to find a reason to avoid her. This time it is required as part of his behavioral contract. There was no avoiding Agent Kosseff now.

"Agent Mulder, it appears the FBI finally found a way to get you to make a counseling appointment," Agent Kosseff says while looking over his file.

"It would appear so. Sorry about missing those appointments," Mulder insincerely says while straightening his tie.

"That was a good twenty years ago. I've moved on. How is everything going with your return to the Bureau?" She asks.

"I'm a little rusty, but I'm beginning to hit my groove again."

"I see that Agent Scully has been reinstated as well."

"Yes. She currently works 3-4 days with me, and also works at the hospital."

"It says both of you have been separated for 5 years, and currently reside apart from one another."

"Yes. We've hit a rough patch."

"How does that affect your work partnership?"

"We've managed to stay friends, if that's what you mean. We had a child together, so that still counts for something. I'm actually surprised she agreed to work at the Bureau again."

"What was the cause of your separation?"

"A culmination of things. Mainly it was my stubbornness and failure to seek help for depression. We stopped communicating. I stopped communicating, and Scully couldn't help me. I didn't want to be helped."

"How was Agent Scully during this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"How was her emotional and mental health during your struggle with depression?" Kosseff clarified.

Mulder stands up and paces the office floor, "I was caught up in my own bullshit. How would I know? I don't know if I ever took notice....I mean, she cried.... She cried quite a bit....I got tired of it....I just want to leave the past where it belongs....She spent longer hours at work....Hell, most days she slept at the hospital....or in a hotel....We slept in separate beds....I took the couch or passed out in my office....I guess she needed a break from me....which was fine because I was angry and just wanted to be left alone....She thought about our son, William, a lot....I began to drink more than just a beer....She blames herself....I blame her too....It was her idea to send me away during that time....I needed to stay to protect her and William, but she said it would be best....She didn't have to put him up for adopt...." Mulder's voice became audibly lower. He stopped his pacing, and stared out of the office window. Mulder began to weep.

"What are you thinking about, Fox?"

"How much of an asshole I am."

Dana Scully's Residence: 11:05pm

Scully had already been asleep in bed since 8 o'clock. Mulder had called her after work and said he was heading home for the evening. After meeting with Kosseff, he had a lot to process and needed to wind down from the day. 

A loud noise jolted her from sleep. She sat upright in bed and looked at the time. As she began to lay back down the noise started again. It was the front door. "Who could be knocking at this time of night?" Scully wrapped herself in her robe and headed down the hallway. She looked at the security screen on the wall and saw Mulder standing on her porch. She deactivated the alarm and opened the door.

"Mulder. What are you doing her so late?"

Mulder didn't wait for an invitation to come inside. He walked past her and stood with his head hung low, "I couldn't sleep, nor could I wait until the morning to speak with you. I didn't want to lose my courage to do so. I know me, and I would brush the thought aside, dismissing it as unimportant. I would justify my reasoning as 'we have a language that is unspoken' or something to that effect, laced with sarcasm, which would frustrate you and let me off the hook."

"Mulder. You're not making any sense. What are you talking about? Have you been drinking while taking your medication?"

"No. Can we sit and talk?"

"Let's sit in the kitchen. I can make us some coffee. Have you eaten? I could make you a sandwich?"

"Coffee is fine. I don't have an appetite tonight."

Mulder takes a seat at the kitchen table as Scully makes a pot of coffee. He watches her walk to and from the refrigerator to the countertop. She brought out a cheesecake and places a slice on a plate for him, refusing to accept that he is not hungry. She places a bowl of fresh blueberries in front of him, his favorite, and hands him a fork. When the coffee finishes brewing she pours him a cup, and pours another for herself. She sits next to him. He has yet to eat anything until she is seated.

"You haven't showed up at my doorstep like this in quite some time," Scully begins.

"I know it's late, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things."

"Does this have something to do with your meeting with Karen today?"

"Huh? Did she call you?"

"No, but today is Thursday. Last Thursday you met with your psychiatrist, which meant that this week you were to meet with Agent Kosseff."

"Oh. Yeah. You were part of the meeting with Skinner and the contract."

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should lie down and sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Mulder takes a drink from his coffee, "No. I'm okay. I did have a meeting with Karen today. While we were talking I came to the realization that in the midst of all of my crap I failed to see that you were going through your own crisis. I was....AM....very selfish. Actually, I'm a giant prick who doesn't deserve you. I gave up on you. I gave up on us. Words can never express how deeply sorry I am. I can't make up for that time, but I am here now with you. Always with you." Tears began to well up in his eyes, "Damn. I've been crying all day. I left work early because I couldn't keep it together."

Scully moved closer to him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him gently on his forehead. Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist. In silence they understood each other. In a language that went unspoken. 

to be continued....

•a shout out to Chris Carter for creating The X-Files. TV viewing hasn't been the same since September 10, 1993.


End file.
